1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to processing substrates including semiconductor substrates.
2. Background
Many types of semiconductor components and flat panel displays are manufactured using a plasma processing apparatus. This apparatus performs various processes on a wafer or glass, which generally may be referred to as a substrate. One type of plasma processing apparatus known as a cluster-type apparatus includes process, load lock, and transfer chambers. As presently configured, these chambers and their attendant parts tend to be large in size, inefficiently designed, and therefore undesirable.